Cambio de sentimientos
by Saeta de Fuego
Summary: Luego de un terrible suceso, la vida de Hermione cambia para siempre. Descubrira que alguien la ama en secreto, la persona que menos espera. D/Hr 100%. *CAP 2* R/R!!
1. Capítulo 1°

****

Cambio de sentimientos.

Capítulo I: _"Cuando la alegría se convierte en tristeza en un minuto"_

Un muchacho colorado de unos 25 años llamado Ron Weasley caminaba apresurado por las calles de la ciudad de Londres. Se detuvo en un bar muy pequeño y descuidado llamado "El Caldero Chorreante" y entro allí. Luego de pasar a través de una pared con ladrillos, ingresó al callejón Diagon. Una vez dentro se dirigió hacia Florean Fortescue donde lo esperaba en una mesa alejada una muchacha de cabello y ojos castaños. Ella era Hermione Granger, su novia desde que habían terminado Hogwarts. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella y se sentó, sin antes besarla en los labios.

-¡Hola, Ron!- lo saludo Hermione.

- Hermione, ¿cómo estas?

- Bien, pero algo intrigada. ¿Para que me citaste?

- Bueno, yo... Hermione... debo decirte algo

- ¿Qué es Ron?

- Mira, Hermione, quiero que sepas que yo te amo con toda mi alma, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y agradezco a Dios al poder tenerte a mi lado. Eres la mejor novia y mujer que un hombre pueda tener, por eso, luego de estos 8 años de novios,- Ron se puso de rodillas ante la mirada asombrada de Hermione- quisiera pedirte que seas mi esposa.- 

Hermione miró a Ron totalmente pasmada, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Nunca nadie le había propuesto algo más hermoso que aquello. Enseguida Ron sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo rojo y la abrió. Hermione pudo ver que esta contenía un hermoso y delicado anillo de oro. Ron lo sacó y tomo la mano de Hermione.

-¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

- Yo... Ron... ¡Claro que acepto!- exclamo Hermione, estallando en llanto, tirándose en los brazos de Ron y besándolo.

Luego de aquel día, la vida de Ron y Hermione se hizo más maravillosa de lo que era. Ambos estaban felices de que por fin iban a terminar juntos para siempre. 

La familia Granger y Weasley estaban muy emocionadas, y no paraban de hacer llamados y preparativos para la fiesta. La señora Granger y Weasley habían quedado de acuerdo en que ambas trabajarían en el vestido que usaría Hermione el día de la boda, que sucedería el sábado próximo.

Ese día lunes al atardecer, Ron y su hermana Ginny volvían luego de comprar el traje que llevaría puesto Ron. Ambos venían conversando y riendo. Ron y Ginny se habían echo muy unidos, más que con ninguno de sus otros hermanos. Ron sentía que Ginny era una amiga más, aparte de ser su hermana, que podía confiar en ella y contarle todo lo que le sucedía. Por su parte, Ginny creía que no había hermano como Ron, el siempre la defendía, sus otros hermanos también, pero Ron era un consejero, era alguien quien siempre la entendería. 

-¡Ay, Ron! No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti y Hermione.- dijo Ginny, mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres, que ya estaban algo desiertas al anochecer.

- Gracias, Ginny. Yo también estoy muy feliz. No sabes cuanto amo a Hermione.- respondió Ron. Ginny sonrió. -¿Y como va con Harry?

-¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry?

- Te gusta, yo lo sé- dijo Ron, sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Sabes que tienes razón, Ron? ¡Estoy totalmente, perdidamente enamorada de Harry!- gritó Ginny, agitando los brazos. La gente que pasaba por allí, la miraba extrañada.

-¡Así me gusta Ginny! Libérate, exprésate. Di lo que sientes.

- Gracias, Ron. Creo que eso me ayudó... –dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa.

- Entonces amas a Harry. No hay más que decir. Debes declarártele.

-¿Estas loco? Harry no me quiere... me sigue viendo como tu pequeña hermanita...

- No es así. ¿No te acuerdas que te invitó al baile de graduación?

- Porque tu se lo pediste...

-¿Qué? Yo no hice tal cosa.

- No nací ayer, Ron. De verdad agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero debemos aceptar lo obvio: Harry nunca me quiso y nunca me querrá...

- No digas, eso Ginny. Uno nunca sabe...

- En este caso, yo si lo sé...

- Oh, vamos, Gin, no seas tan pesimista. Ya verás que Harry pronto dejará a Parvati...

- Ni me la nombres a esa. No la puedo ni ver. No se como Harry pudo meterse con alguien tan hueca como Parvati... 

- Nunca entenderás a los hombres...

- De eso ya me di cuenta hace mucho... no entiendo como Hermione logró entenderte a ti...

- Hermione, es única y perfecta. No pude haber escogido a alguien mejor que ella...

- Valla, te pego duro esto del amor...

- Lo que me pego duro es Hermione... ¿sabes, Gin? Nunca pense que podría llegar a enamorarme así...

- Te juro que no logro comprender como es que tu y Hermione llegaron tan lejos. Con todas aquellas peleas que tenían en Hogwarts...

- Ambos éramos inmaduros...

- Sí, tu y tus celos hacia cada chico que se acercaba a Hermione...

- ¡Hermione es propiedad privada!

Ginny sonrió. Ya habían llegado a un lugar bastante oscuro y peligroso. Pero Ginny no sentía miedo, pues tenía a Ron a su lado. Continuaron hablando hasta que un ruido hizo que ambos se callaran. Era un ruido de alguien corriendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Ginny, asustada.

- No lo sé, no te alejes, Ginny.- respondió Ron.

De repente alguien tomó a Ginny del brazo. Ron se dio vuelta inmediatamente y un hombre con una capa y una túnica negra, sostenía a Ginny de la cintura. Esta chillaba de dolor.

Ron no iba a permitir que alguien se abusara de su hermana, así que se abalanzó contra el mago. Este, al caer, soltó a Ginny, quien corrió a esconderse detrás de un basurero que se encontraba por allí. 

El hombre se puso de pie, con el labio sangrando por la caía y se dirigió a Ron, que tenía la nariz rota. 

Ron, para defenderse, golpeó al mortífago en la nariz, lo que provocó que esta sangrara. A su vez, el mago le dio un puñetazo en el estómago dejando a Ron sin aire. Ginny desesperada, corrió a su lado, pero Ron la empujó lejos de ellos, para protejerla.

El hombre, aprovechando el dolor de Ron lo empujo y este calló al suelo. Ginny gemía, muerta de miedo y tratando de ayudar pero Ron le gritaba que se apartara.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, el mago sacó la varita y apunto a Ginny. Ésta estaba paralizada por el miedo, cerró los ojos, esperando que la muerte la tocara.

- _Avada Kedavra!-_ gritó el mortífago, sonriendo con maldad. Ginny, esperando que el rayo la matara, abrió los ojos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Ron tendido en el suelo, con sangre corriendo por su rostro. Estaba muerto. Ginny corrió inmediatamente a él y se desplomó a su lado. El hombre observaba la escena con una mirada malévola.

- Esto fue por El Señor de las Tinieblas. Todos sus enemigos morirán y él volverá a la cima del poder.- exclamó con una carcajada fría y malvada. Enseguida, desapareció.

Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente al lado del cadáver de su hermano. Se sentía morir. Que sería ahora de Hermione, fue lo que pensó inmediatamente. Volvió su mirada al rostro de Ron y poso su mano es sus ojos. Sus dedos se llenaron de la cálida sangre de la nariz rota de Ron. Ginny besó la frente de su hermano. El ya se había ido, pero ella seguía allí y tenía que hacer lo más doloroso que había hecho en su vida: decirle a Hermione lo del asesinato de Ron.

********

Bueno, aquí esta mi fic, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Antes que nada debo darles algunas recomendaciones: este fic, como se habrán dado cuenta, es muy trágico y triste, así que les recomiendo que si son muy sensibles, léanlo tranquilos y que tengan una caja de pañuelos de papel al lado. 

No es por mala onda que escriba fics así, pero es que me salen, son mi género favorito y los que mejor me salen. Léanlo, y déjenme sus comentarios a través de hermosos y simpáticos reviews!

Los quiero a todos!!! Son un público maravilloso. Esta es la parte alegre del fic, jeje... 

Y también como se habrán dado cuenta, no es un R/Hr que digamos, es pero a la vez no lo es, eso lo entenderán en los próximos capítulos. Les aseguro que no es un H/Hr, acuérdense que soy anti H/Hr, pero respeto a la gente que le guste esta pareja. Cada uno tiene su opinión, ¿no?

Cómo sea, los quiero, sigan leyendo porque habrá muchos capítulos más adelante, tristes ¿eh? Y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡R&R!!!!!!!!

Besos, abrazos y saludos de parte de:

__

Saeta de Fuego


	2. Capítulo 2°

****

Cambio de sentimientos.

Capítulo II: _"A pesar de todo, la vida continúa."_

Hermione se encontraba en su casa junto a la señora Weasley y su madre. Ambas estaban trabajando en el traje de novia de ella. En eso estaban, cuando sonó el timbre y Hermione fue a atender.

Por la puerta entró Ginny y Harry. Los dos tenían una cara terrible, como si alguien se hubiera muerto. 

Al ver a Hermione, Ginny se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Hermione, totalmente confundida, la abrazó. 

Sus llantos llamaron la atención de las señoras Weasley y Granger, que se acercaron a ellos preocupadas.

-¿Qué sucedió, Ginny?- preguntó alarmada la señora Weasley.

- Algo terrible... - sollozó Ginny, dejando de abrazar a Hermione.

Luego todos estaban sentados en el living de los Granger. Cuando Ginny se calmó un poco, comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido.

- Ahora, hija. Dime que es lo que paso. - dijo su madre.

- Volvíamos con Ron luego de retirar su traje. Todo estaba muy bien, hasta que alguien nos atacó.- empezó Ginny, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién los atacó, Ginny?- preguntó Hermione.

- Un mortífago. Un aliado al Innombrable.- agregó Ginny, mirando a la señora Granger, que parecía no saber lo que era un mortífago.

-¿Entonces?

- Entonces él nos atacó a mí y a Ron. El hombre quiso abusar de mí, pero Ron no lo permitió. Por eso ambos se pusieron a pelear. Yo traté de ayudar a Ron, pero el no me dejaba, él me protegía...

-¿Dónde esta Ron?- exclamó Hermione, alarmada.

- Entonces el mago sacó la varita y me apuntó a mí, gritando Avada Kedavra. Yo espere que el hechizo me matara, pero no lo hizo... 

-¿El hechizo no mató a nadie?

- Sí, cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Ron tirado en el suelo, con sangre corriendo por su rostro. Ese hombre había asesinado a Ron y yo tengo la culpa de que él ya no este aquí... - dijo Ginny, volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente y hundiéndose en los brazos de Harry.

Hermione, sin embargo, se quedó sentada, todavía mirando a Ginny. Eso no podía ser cierto. No podía creer lo que Ginny decía, no quería creerlo... 

- Hermione... - susurró su madre.

- ¡Cómo que Ron esta muerto! ¡El no puede estar muerto! ¡No, no puede!- gritó Hermione, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y su corazón se llenaba de tristeza.

- Hermione, hija... escucha.- suplicó su madre, con ojos brillantes.

-¡No, madre! ¡Por favor, dime que no es cierto! ¡Por favor, dime que es todo una pesadilla, de la pronto voy a despertar!- gritaba Hermione, llorando desconsoladamente.

- Me temo que no, Hermione... - respondió la señora Granger. Hermione, totalmente destrozada, abrazó a su madre. La señora Weasley parecía estar en estado de shock, mientras que Ginny lloraba sin parar. Harry no decía nada, pero sus ojos reflejaban el dolor y la tristeza que en aquellos momentos sentía.

Los siguientes días, para Hermione fueron los peores de toda su vida. No podía olvidar lo ocurrido. Toda la alegría de momentos anteriores se había esfumado en solo unos minutos. Hermione sentía que su vida ya no tenía sentido. Para que vivir sin Ron, si el ya no estaba para protegerla, para besarla, para amarla, para hacerla sentir mujer. Ya nada tenía sentido. Su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla, que no parecía tener fin.

Ese día sábado, todos habían ido al entierro de Ron en el cementerio. Hermione había estado muy sensible. Luego de allí, ella y Harry se habían ido a la casa de Hermione. Ella y Ron habían comprado un departamento en el Londres muggle y Hermione iba por allí a diario. Ella pensaba que le haría bien estar un tiempo sola y reflexionar antes de volver a su casa.

- ¿Estas bien, Hermione?- le preguntó Harry, cuando se sentaron.

-¿Tu que crees, Harry?- respondió Hermione. Harry bajo la mirada. -Lo siento, Harry. Es que no sabes lo que siento.

- Te entiendo, pero hay que continuar.- dijo Harry.

- Nadie puede entenderme. Harry yo lo amaba, aún lo amo. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- exclamó Hermione, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Debes dejarlo ir. El ya no esta aquí, y no puedes hacer nada. Solo recordar lo mejor de Ron.- le dijo Harry.

- Pero, Harry... siento que mi vida ya no tiene sentido... todo era Ron... - dijo Hermione, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Hermione, la vida continúa. Yo perdí a mis padres, y lo mismo seguí adelante, tu debes hacer lo mismo. No te rindas, yo estoy seguro de que las cosas mejorarán pronto.- dijo Harry, abrazándola. Hermione sintió que no había amigo como Harry. Siempre estaba allí con ella, aconsejándola, dándole su apoyo y ayuda. Pero esta vez, ni Harry podía hacerla sentir mejor.

A la semana siguiente, Hermione había vuelto a sus actividades diarias. Volvía caminando por el centro de Londres, de la tienda de ropa que su madre tenía. En el camino chocó contra alguien.

- Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó agachándose y levantando los libros que habían caído.

- Esta bien, fue mi culpa.- dijo un muchacho, ayudándola.

- No lo fue. Estoy algo distraída.- repuso Hermione. Cuando levantó la vista hacia el joven, casi se le caen los libros de vuelta.

- ¿Malfoy?- dijo, incrédula. Éste asintió. Pero estaba totalmente diferente que en Hogwarts. Su pelo ya no estaba tan prolijo, sino que lo tenía corto y despeinado, sus ojos grises no se mostraban tan fríos, incluso parecían amables y dulces y su expresión en el rostro también había cambiado. Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida de lo bien que se veía Malfoy, ya que ella no lo había vuelto a ver desde que terminaron Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo estas, Hermione?- respondió Draco. Hermione se sorprendió más aún. Malfoy nunca la había tratado de Hermione.

- Y no muy bien que digamos... -respondió Hermione.

- Te entiendo... me enteré de lo de Ron... -replicó Draco.- Lo siento mucho...

Hermione suspiró. No quería ponerse a llorar justo en ese momento y frente a Draco.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Lo que quieras.

-¿A que se debe tanta amabilidad? Siempre nos odiaste en Hogwarts...

- Cambié, Hermione. En todo este tiempo cambie...

-¿Para bien?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

- No lo sé... ¿qué dices tu?

- ¿Te gustaría ir tomar algo?

-¿Ahora? 

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Ahora no puedo... lo siento, creo que no estoy de ánimos... otro día estaría bien.

-¿El martes te parece bien?

- No sé, lo pensaré...

- Bien, entonces llámame cuando quieras. Nos vemos.- y diciendo esto Draco se alejó caminando. 

Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida de la nueva actitud de Draco. En el corto tiempo que habían charlado, había parecido bastante amable. Hermione nunca pensó que Draco podía llegar a ser amable justamente con ella, pero eso lo comprobaría en la cita que habían acordado. No sabía si creerle que había cambiado, pero siempre había una oportunidad para cambiar, y tal vez esta era la de Draco.

********************

HOOOOLLAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ¿CÓMO ESTAN??? ¿TODO BIEN???? Espero que sí =D. 

Les gusto el capi 2???? Ojalá que sí. No sé ustedes pero yo lo veo medio corto. La verdad esta semana no tuve mucha inspiración para escribir, es que estoy hasta el cuello con el colegio y también bastante preocupada por la situación que el mundo esta viviendo. ¡Digamos **NO** a la guerra!!! Listo, ya me desahogué...

Bien, ahora les aclaro que este fic, es un D/Hr 100%, (me olvidé de aclarar eso en el capítulo anterior y lo puse en el summary) mi segunda pareja favorita después del R/Hr =D

Bien, ahora las contestaciones a los reviews que me llegaron, aquí van:

__

Vicu-malfoy: de verdad respeto las parejas que te gustan, esa es tu opinión. Con respecto a lo de la muerte, Ginny no podría haber muerto, (lamentablemente para vos) porque ya no sería un D/Hr, eso lo entenderás en los capítulos siguientes, pero confía en mí, es un D/Hr. A mí tampoco me gustaría que el trío se separase y tampoco creo que dejaran a Hermione solita, eso sería bastante feo para que lean niños, si al fin y al cabo, el libro es para niños, ¿no? Bueno, ¡Gracias por tu review, Vicu!

__

Khaly de malfoy (todas son malfoy, che!! Parece que Draco es un rompecorazones =D): tienes razón, es muy triste que la felicidad de Ron haya durado tan poco, pero esa es la historia. Y por supuesto trataré de leer tus fics, ¡Muchas gracias Khaly!

__

Dnyc: lo sé es muy traumante. Pero no te preocupes, que Hermione estará bien dentro de poco. Y no te mueras, trataré de escribir más rápido. Gracias por tu review! Y yo me muero por saber que significa tu nick!!!

__

DarckHermG: lamentablemente tienes razón, no todo en la vida es color de rosa... = ( Pero eso forma parte de la vida ¡Gracias Darck

Muchas gracias a todos!!!! 

****

Y dejen reviews, me suben el autoestima!!!! =D

Los quiero!!!! **R&R!!!**

__

~*Saeta de Fuego*~


End file.
